


kiss kiss, bang bang

by LanaDelJones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, KW Mini Asks, Shower Sex, Smutty goodness, bughead - Freeform, collection of drabbles, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaDelJones/pseuds/LanaDelJones
Summary: just a collection of smutty drabbles for kinkweek and beyond.





	1. The Red Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
i just decided to put all the stuff i've done for kinkweek on Tumblr over here.

Jughead sits on the well worn leather seat, the air in the room is stagnant and instantly puts him on edge. Gripping the edge of the seat he contemplates leaving entirely, his fingers playing with the peeling leather while his mind wanders. Suddenly the room goes dark and a red glow washes over everything. He straightens his back and follows the design on the curtain fluttering before him, the odd pattern leads his eyes to the glimmering coin slot. Rolling the tokens in his fingers, he wondered what awaited him beyond the partition.

An ancient buzzing filled the room as the partition slowly rose up, and with each inch that was shown the wider Jughead’s eyes grew. The blonde before him was the girl straight from him dreams, his very own hitchcock blonde draped in black lace. He watched her green eyes widen when she looked up at him, she tilts her head and smiles coyly at him. With her delicate hands on the belt of her silky robe she starts to sway while her eyes drink him in. Jughead swallows thickly and sits closer to the edge of his seat, trying to get closer to this mesmerizing blonde in front of him.

She turns away from him and looks over her shoulder, winking at him as she slowly lowers the silk and exposing more and more of her milky skin to him. Running her fingers up her stocking-clad thighs she runs a finger under her garter strap and snaps herself. The resounding snap fills the room, and Jughead sits on the very edge of his seat at the sight of her slightly pink skin. 

Turning back to face him, he thinks he noticed a slight dusting of pink along her cheekbones, he smirks, and to his surprise receives a smile in return. He watches with longing as her fingers trail up her stomach and trace along her breasts, she moves towards the large silk bow that rest between and slowly starts to pull the bow apart. He was too enthralled with the way she bit her plump bottom lip to realize the partition was slowly starting to close, jerking up at the loud buzzing he spilled the tokens on the sticky floor.   
Falling hard on his knees he reaches around in search of the fallen coins, looking up one last time before the blonde was out of sight he was surprised to see that she had crouched down. She gave him one last smirk and waved before the black curtain finally closed. Just as the loud clink of the curtain ricocheted off the walls in the tiny room, Jughead found a few of the fallen tokens. Shuffling towards the coin slot he hurriedly stuffed as many coins as he could and looked hopefully towards the curtain.


	2. Here Kitty, Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten!Juggie

Jughead sighed as he struggled to clasp the velvet material tightly around his neck, fingers fumbling over themselves in his haste. With the task finished he lowers his hands to his sides and frowns at the mirror in front of him, his irritation growing with each passing second. He reaches for the headband sitting on the dresser and roughly sets it on his head, noticing how the color of the cat ears matched his nearly perfectly. The bell tied to his throat jingled with even the slightest of movements, mocking him with it’s soft melody. 

Jughead couldn’t believe he had gotten into this mess, dressing up as The Pussycats for Halloween with Archie and Reggie was his literal nightmare. But who would have thought Reggie actually knew how to spell necrophilia, certainly not Jughead. In a moment of cockiness he gladly took the redhead’s bet, shaking his hand to seal the deal. The clicking of heels on the hardwood floor pulled Jughead out of his reverie, he began looking around for his shirt. 

“Here kitty, kitty” Betty’s soft voice travels into the bedroom from the hallway, her clicks growing louder the closer she got to the bedroom. With his hands around the cheetah monstrocity he was supposed to wear tonight to Cheryl’s party he turns towards the door. 

“Juggie you almost ready? We’re already running late” Betty appears in the doorway, securing her last earring. She stops abruptly in the doorway, her eyes growing wide as they travel down Jughead’s frame. 

Jughead leans back against the dresser, a smirk forming on his lips at Betty’s obvious ogling. Crossing his arms he tilts his head and raises an eyebrow.

“Meow” his deep voice echoes in the quiet room.

With a shiver running down her spine, Betty begins to slink her way towards Jughead. She walked flushed up against him, feeling his muscles contract at the contact. She slowly begins to run his fingers up his arms, and along his exposed collarbone. Biting her bottom lip she looks up to him through her eyelashes, her fingers running along the velvet against his pulse. 

“You look like such a pretty kitty” she bats her eyelashes up at him. “But I wonder” she begins to question as she tilts her head closer towards him, barely brushing her lips against his. 

“Are you a good kitty....or naughty?” she flicks her finger against the bell, the soft ring reaching their ears. 

Jughead leans his head down and closes the small space between them, a low groan rumbled in his throat. He runs one hand through her golden curls, his other slowly runs down her bare back. He smirks as he takes her bottom lip between his teeth and gently bit down, slowly pulling the zipper of her dress down.


	3. Jughead Fucking Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty talk in a public place, featuring Smughead Jones

The flashing lights from the crowd in front of her made Betty see stars, the endless sea of faces before her almost makes her dizzy. Today the town was honoring Betty and her friends for their collective help in solving the murder of Jason Blossom. Betty watches as Mayor McCoy walks up the steps to the stage, her smile wide and eyes gleaming. 

Before the mayor began her speech Betty felt a warm body press against her, she knew it was Jughead by the swirl of tobacco and mint that wrapped around her. She could feel a fingertip slowly tracing random patterns onto her back, slowly inching its way down lower.

“This dress looks fantastic on you Betts” he whispered hotly against her ear, his calloused fingers tracing the outline of her thong.

“I think it would look so much better laying on my bedroom floor, though” he quietly pinches the strap and snaps it against her.

Betty’s eyes grew wide, slowly looking at her friends standing next to them on the stage, making sure no one has caught on to the serpent prince’s shenanigans. 

“Don’t worry baby, no one knows” 

Betty relaxes her shoulders after seeing that Veronica and Archie had no idea what was happening next to them. Veronica was too busy smiling for each and every camera that was flashing, and Archie was too busy making ridiculous faces towards the group of Bulldogs in the crowd. 

“That’s it baby, relax” he twirls a golden curl in his fingers.

“I can’t wait to have you all to myself tonight, make you scream my name while I'm buried deep inside of you” he rubbed himself against her ass.

The sensation of his hardening denim against her caused a low moan to escape Betty’s lips, she quickly covered it by coughing. Veronica looks over at her concerned, she reaches inside of her purse and pulls out a wrapped cough drop and hands it over to her.

“You okay B?” she asked worriedly. 

Betty just nodded her head yes and smiled at her in thanks. She unwraps it and pops it into her mouth, shoving the wrapper into her dress pocket. 

“I think I have something better you can put into your mouth, Betts” he grinds himself against her again.

Betty clasped her hands behind her, her fingers tracing against his throbbing cock. His soft groan in her ear brings a smirk to her face, two can play at this game. Betty looks out at the crowd, a shiver of excitement running down her spine at doing these naughty things out in the open and the entire town is none the wiser. 

“You’re a little minx, you know that baby?” his ragged breathing loud in her ear. Betty ever so slightly nods her head yes to him.

“I should just take you outside right now” he grabs a handful of her ass.

“And fuck you up against the brick wall” 

Betty can feel the lace covering her core soak completely, her lower lip quivering as she squeezes her thighs together hoping her white hot slick doesn’t start running down.

“You’d like what wouldn’t you, pretty baby?”

Suddenly the roar of the crowd clapping pulls Betty out of her naughty thoughts, looking around she makes eye contact with Mayor McCoy who is looking at her expectantly. 

“B!” Veronica says quickly, “It’s time for your speech” her brown eyes searching her face.

“You sure you’re okay, B?”

“Yeah, V, I’m fine” she reassures her. 

She looks over her shoulder to a quietly laughing Jughead with a fist to his mouth, his eyes shining with mischief in the spotlights above them. Shaking her head at him with a small smile on her face she begins to shakily walk over to the podium at center-stage. Panic starts to take over as Betty has completely blanked on the speech she had spent all week perfecting.

All thanks to Jughead Fucking Jones.


	4. Just a little teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thigh grinding Betty

Jughead flops down on his desk chair and runs his hands through his hands. He rotates his neck from side to side after a few loud cracks he closes his eyes and lets his head dip back. The quiet room soothes the throbbing in his temples, grateful he was able to leave Veronica’s party earlier than planned. 

Loud clicks echoing down the hallway alerted him of Betty approaching, his lips twitch in a smile. He opened his eyes and turned his head to watch her walk in with an innocent smile and glass tumbler in her hand. She walks up and perched herself on top of his desk directly in front of him. His eyes travel up her long stocking clad legs as she crosses them.

“I’m sorry about tonight” she sets her hand holding the whiskey down beside her, her fingers tracing patterns along the condensation. 

Jughead arches an eyebrow and crosses his arms in response.

“It was all in good fun, Juggie. Just a little light teasing”

“Oh, really? You were torturing me, Betts” 

“It’s not my fault you took everything I did sexually” 

“Oh. so it’s my fault then? Did I just imagine you stuffing your panties into my pocket?”

Betty shrugged her shoulders as a response, the action causing the thin straps of her dress to fall off her shoulders. Her wide doe eyes twinkling in the dim light.

“You’re a little shit”

He uncrosses his arms and leans forward, he slowly traces his hand up her inner thigh. He watches her suck in a breath and bit her bottom lip as his hands play with the hem of her dress, raising it up. His pointer finger ghosts over the sheer black nylon that covered her core before reaching for the glass. The annoyed sigh coming from her as he took a sip of whiskey made him smile.

“Well, that was just plain rude”

“What’s the matter baby? It’s just a little teasing” 

Drinking the last of his whiskey he leans forward again and sets the empty glass down. He places his hands on her hips, grabbing fistfulls of fabric. He raises her off the desk and positions her in his lap in one fell swoop. Her hands find their place on his shoulders as she widens her legs for him. He raises the last bit of fabric covering her up to her waist, his hands traveling down to knead her ass. Betty grinds down against him, her moan filling the quiet room.  
“You seem a little needy tonight” he presses her ass towards him to add pressure to her movement. “What does my baby need” he whispered hotly into her ear.

“You. I need you and your hard cock. Please”

“I’m not sure if you deserve it” he nibbles on her earlobe, releasing it with an audible pop.

He grabs at her hips again and lifts her up, a noise of protest greets him as she tried to thrust her hips forward against his lower belly. He places her to straddle his thigh, his hands guiding her to continue her movements. He watches as the black nylon gets wetter with each thrust she makes. 

“Please, Juggie, fuck me” he soft plea causes his dick to twitch in response.

“Oh pretty baby” he moves a few blonde strands away from her face.

“The only way you’re getting off tonight is on my thigh”

Betty groaned loudly at his words, her thrust growing deeper and harder. Annoyed with the obstructed view he moves his hands to her core, and begins to rip open the nylon.The loud ripping fills his ears as her wet pink pussy is on display for him. The view of her lips spread open against the fabric of his pants caused his lower belly to tighten in need. He fumbles with his belt as he frantically moves to release himself.

A hiss moves from his lips as the cool air hits his overheated skin as she springs free from his boxers. He wraps his hand around himself at the base and starts to stroke himself, swiping his thumb over the tip to collect his precum and help make his movements slicker. His wrist snap to the same rhythm as Betty’s, their movement growing quicker with each passing second. The tension building in his lower stomach is becoming too much, as he feels the fabric of his trousers dampening as Betty reaches closer and closer to her release.

“That’s it baby” he encourages her as she pounds herself against him.

“Take what you need from me”

Betty throws her head back as her legs begin to shake, her chorus’ of yeses growing louder and louder with each snap of her hips. One last yes gets strangled in her throat as her legs clamp tightly against his thigh, a wave of liquid seeps into the fabric of his pants, completely ruining them. 

The waves of arousal he could feel from Betty as she wantonly rubs herself against him while she came down from her orgasm pushed Jughead over the edge. He imagined his cock buried deep in her slick core as she fluttered around him as he releases thick ropes of cum over his hands and stomach. Betty loosens her hold against him and reaches for his sticky hand, bringing it up to her mouth. A loud moan forms in her throat as she begins to lick him clean. After every last drop was lapped up by her she begins to remove herself from the chair. 

Jughead tsks as he reaches for her hand before she was fully standing up, dragging her to drape herself against his chest. He moves the curtain of blonde curls to reveal her ear, leaning in he kisses the sensitive skin behind her ear.

“Oh baby, I’m not done with you yet”


	5. 3:00am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horny Pregnant Betty, Married Fluff

Betty sighed as she stared at the glowing red numbers mocking her from her bedside table. She watches as the numbers change before her, 3:00am. She closes her eyes in a feeble attempt to will her body to relax and go back to sleep, but the restlessness she feels shooting down her legs makes it impossible. As if sensing her discomfort, Jughead pulls her back against his chest, running his thumb lazily over her growing belly. The new position has her ass pressed firmly against his groin. She wiggles herself against him, squeezing her thighs together to create some kind of friction she craves.

Once Betty had found out she had fallen pregnant she assumed that meant kissing her active sex life away, but she was sorely mistaken. Even at 5 months, and feeling as big as a whale, she’s never wanted Jughead more. If she could, she would have him all day and all night, taking small breaks for food and maybe even integrating food into their activities. And on some days, when schedules fell just right, they would. But after each sweaty orgasm Betty still wanted more, her desire never quite being satisfied. 

Maybe this is just some weird food craving thing that’s keeping me awake, Betty thinks to herself. Her mind wanders to what snacks are hidden in the cupboards and refrigerator. Maybe some ice cream, but instead of deciding what flavor she would want for her late night snack, her mind goes to walking into the kitchen earlier tonight to find Jughead eating some mint chocolate chip. Her mind going over every detail of his lips wrapped around the metal spoon, the small noise of pleasure from his throat, the way his tongue darted out to lick away the melted treat off his hands. 

Betty feels herself getting wet as her pulse quickens, no matter how tightly she squeezed her legs, she felt no relief. With her body aching for relief, Betty rolls onto her back and begins to run her hands over her breasts. Kneading and pressing them together she slowly travels her hands lower to where her skin cries the most for sweet relief. She uses one hand to pull the dampened cotton to the side, the cool air hitting her hot skin. She traces her finger along her lips before she began to circle against her clit, she bites down on her lip to quieten her moans. She prods at her entrance, gathering her slick up to her swollen clit, her wrist snaps and her circles grow choppy as she dances along the edge of her release. But try as she might, she couldn’t quite get herself there. 

She sighs in annoyance as her fingers stop their ministrations, her eyes travel to her bedside table’s top drawer. Maybe I just need a toy for help, but before her mind could further go down that train of thought something caught her interest. She could feel the heat radiating off Jughead’s hand against her stretched skin. A wicked idea played in her head as she moved her hands to her hips, slightly raising herself in order to completely remove the soaked through fabric.

She gently pushes Jughead’s hand lower down her body, his calloused fingertips dragging down her lower belly. With one hand grasping his wrist and the other ghosting over his fingers, she begins to run his fingers through her core. Pressing his pointer finger slightly into her entrance she brings his tips to circle her clit. Growing delirious with need she plunged their joined fingers deep into her throbbing pussy, coaching his fingers to curl inside of her and drag along her walls. She can feel Jughead begins to stir from his sleep, but her mind was in a lust filled haze and all she could think about was that she needed more.

“Well, this is certainly one of the best things to wake up too” his sleepy voice hot in her ear. He begins to pick up the slack and places his palm flat against her clit. 

“I’m sorry, baby, I just needed you. I-” her voice traveling getting higher with each syllable she spoke

“Shh. Baby it’s okay. Let me take care of you” he moves a few strands of hair away from her face, caressing her jawline. 

She watches with lust filled eyes as he removes his hand and brings them up to his lips, sucking and licking them clean noisily. He rolls her back onto her side, careful not to hurt her in any way, and props himself up on one elbow. He firmly grabs the ticklish skin behind her knee and lifts her leg up and places it over his thigh. He lines himself up to her dripping sex and in one fell swoop entered her hard and fast, his pace matching the steady thumb in Betty’s ears. 

Jughead kisses the heated flesh along her collarbone and shoulder as he snakes her hand at where their bodies are joined and begins to circle her clit. Betty’s groans of approval grow steadier with each breath, she can feel herself tip-toeing the edge again.

“More Jughead. I. Need. More” her words punctuated with each forceful thrust he makes. 

He doesn’t respond with words, instead he wrapped his lips around her hard nipple, gently biting and sucking hard. The loud gasp pulls a low groan out of him, he removes his hand from it’s circling but before Betty could voice her protest he brings his hand down forcibly stinging her sensitive clit. Betty could feel her walls begin to quiver at the new sensation, Jughead’s hands patting a nonsensical song against her. She could feel Jughead’s thrust become choppy, his breathing becoming erratic. He was just as close to release as she was, the thought of him filling her up to the brink in his thick cum was just the final push she needed to fall off the edge. Her loud cries drowning the obscene sounds of their slick skin slapping, she can feel herself clamp down hard around him, waves of pleasure coursing through her. With one final deep thrust, Jughead’s hand clasped tightly around her hip, he came undone with Betty’s name on his tongue, his movement growing slower as he softens inside her. 

Removing himself completely from her, he runs his hands over her over-stimulated heated skin, looking over her for any sign of injuries. After he deemed her to be okay, he rolls to the side of the bed and makes his way towards the bathroom. After a moment he returns to Betty’s side of the bed with a towel in hand, he begins wiping her clean with a soft smile across his lips. Once done he throws the towel to the laundry hamper, missing it completely, and lowers himself to place a gentle kiss on her rounded stomach.

“You want some ice cream, Betts?” 

The question makes Betty laugh out loud, of course Jughead “i’m a weirdo” Jones would ask such a question in the middle of the night and directly after sex. She shakes her head yes, still laughing softly as he walks out of the room and down the stairs. After using the bathroom she curls herself up in the soft bed, sighing at the cool egyptian sheets. 

Jughead walks slowly up the stairs, carefully keeping the two bowls balanced in his hands. He turns the corner and walks into the room, the sight of a sleeping and slightly snoring Betty awaits him. Shrugging his shoulders he walks over to his side of the bed, adding the contents of Betty’s bowl into his own. More for me he thinks to himself as he sits in bed and begins eating, periodically looking over to his wife’s sleeping figure.


	6. Slippery when wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower Sex

Jughead closes the front door loudly with the heel of his boot, he presses his back against the wood and closes his eyes as he breathes a sigh of relief. The click of the lock signaling the end to his hellish week full of late-night deadlines, conference calls and an obscene amount of rewrites. Rolling his shoulders, his messenger bag and jacket fall off of him and onto the floor in one big blob of denim and leather. 

Walking further into his house Jughead looks around the empty living room and kitchen for any sign of his blonde beauty. He walks up to the kitchen island, looking sadly at the boutique of flowers sitting on top of the marble countertop. He picks up a few of the fallen petals, regret weighing heavily in the pit of his stomach, He gifted the arrangement to Betty after having to cancel their dinner plans for the second day in a row. He knew that Betty understood, she was having an equally chaotic work week. They both were running on fumes and strong coffee, working late hours and once one of them got home the other was snoring soundly in bed. 

Rubbing the velvet petals between his thumb and pointer finger he hears the tell-tale squeak of the shower knobs being turned on. A small smile forms on Jughead’s lips as he tosses the wilted petal back on the countertop and makes his way to the stairs. This week may have been hell, but he had plans to make this weekend heavenly. 

Walking up the stairs Jughead can hear the water running, every few seconds he can hear the different settings on the detachable shower head being switched. He slows his steps in an attempt to not announce his arrival to Betty. The unexpected soft moan coming from the bathroom causes Jughead to trip over his feet, with his knees on the stairs and his hands holding him up he stills his movements. After a few moments he hears the setting switch and shortly after another moan, his pants growing tighter as he begins to crawl up the stairs.

Walking into the bedroom, steam and the smell of Betty’s eucalyptus body wash wrap around him, shuffling his feet towards the shower he was not prepared for the sight before him. Standing under the water in one of Jughead’s white button ups was Betty, completely drenched with her head tilted back and hands wandering. Jughead leans lazily against the door jam, palm pressing against the front of his jeans as he drinks in the delicious view of the wet cotton hugging her dips and curves.

Betty turns so the water falls down her back, slightly jumping when her eyes land on Jughead watching her. A naughty smile forms on her lips at the sight of him openly palming his hardness, she begins to slowly unbutton her soaked shirt. Dragging the heavy fabric off her heated skin she steps over to the large glass door, throwing Jughead a playful wink as she drops the shirt on the tile floor with a loud splat. 

She reaches for her scented body wash, squirting the cool liquid across her chest. Her hands begin to dance across her skin, gathering the body wash and water and working it into a thick lather. Her eyes follow Jughead’s hands as he unbuttons his shirt, her eyes lingering on the prominent bulge forming in his jeans. With her hands still kneading and palming her slippery breasts she walks towards the shower door and presses her chest up against it. A small hiss escaped her lips at the contact, her nipples puckering up against the cool glass. 

“Fuck” Jughead’s deep voice echos in the bathroom. He steps forward, hastily unbuttoning his his belt, his blue eyes storming and swirling with lust. 

“Tsk tsk” Betty murmurs, still pressed against the glass. 

She walks away from the glass, her eyes willing Jughead to not take another step forward. She reaches for the showerhead and brings the water to cascade over her chest, the soapy water flowing down her thighs. Her fingers follow the waters descent, caressing the dip of her belly button and teasing her core. She flips the setting and sets it to a steady forceful stream, excitement building in her belly as she raises one foot on the shower bench. 

On full display in front of Jughead, her fingers play with her heated slick, rolling lazy circles against her throbbing clit. She slips one finger inside of herself and quickly replaces her fingers with the powerful stream of water, instantly bringing a low groan to fall from Betty’s lips. She brings her fingers to her mouth, licking and sucking them clean while the showerhead worked on her bundle of nerves. 

Dragging her eyes to where Jughead is leaning against the bathroom counter, she bites her lip at the sight of him. His shoes are thrown across the room, his pants and boxers are gathered at his ankles. His hand is grasped firmly against his hardened steel, his forearm flexing with each and every snap of his wrist. The subtle swipe of his thumb over his tip sends Betty closer to bliss, maintaining eye contact she brings the showerhead closer to her core. Dancing on the edge of her orgasm she brings one hand up to her breast and begins to rolling her hardened nipples between her fingers. She bucks her hips forward, her movements growing choppy as she gets closer and closer to sweet relief, she looks at Jughead wishing his tongue was the one that was making her feel so good.

“That’s it baby. Let go” 

Betty moans loudly and Jughead’s commanding voice, shivering as she falls off the edge of her orgasm. The water’s continuous thrum against her brings another wave of pleasure as a warm gush of liquid runs down her thighs. Dropping the showerhead, Betty leans back against the cool tile, her muscles quivering as she comes down. 

She rolls her head towards Jughead, her eyes following the up and down motion his hand is still moving in. Licking her lips, she pushes herself off the wall and over exaggerates her bend in front of him as she reaches down to pick up the showerhead. The expletive that falls from Jughead’s lips as she pushes against the glass, the cold glass pulsing through her heat. She looks over her shoulder at Jughead and calls him forward to join her in the steamy bathroom. 

A low growl rumbled from his chest as he kicks off his pants, his steps hurried as he makes his way towards the shower door. Betty’s soft giggle stops him in his tracks, his dick twitches in need.

“Juggie, I think you forgot something” her eyes twinkling with laughter as she points a finger towards his feet.

Jughead looks down at his sock covered feet and curses. He bends down quickly and begins pulling off the offending article of clothing, hopping in place and nearly falling over in his haste. Betty’s laughter grew as Jughead sloppily makes his way into the shower, but her laughter quickly turned to moans and cries of pleasure.


	7. Sinful symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink week mini ask with the sentence "just the tip, Juggie"

The Whyte Wyrm was busy this particular Saturday night, the live show bringing all the serpents to slither through its slightly crooked front doors. The air was humid and full of smoke from it’s patrons, the floor sticky from spilled drinks. The red glow from the neon lights mixed with the thick fog from the band’s machine casted the bar in a dreamy pink haze. The dance floor was flooded with bodies swaying to the melodies coming from the stage. 

Off in the corner, down a long abandoned hallway Betty and Jughead were in their own little world. With her back against the wall and surrounded by Jughead she throws all her inhibitions to the side. Jughead’s hand slip in and out of view under Betty’s short skirt, his long fingers stretching and filling her in the most delirious way. His hot lips placing sloppy kisses along her neck as he pumps his fingers sends Betty over the edge, she throws her head back and closes her eyes in bliss. Her loud cries of pleasure drowned out by the loud angry guitars and sultry vocals of the band. 

Jughead slowly removes his hands and raises them to his mouth, making a spectacle out of licking his fingers clean. Betty groans at the sight, raising her hips up to seek friction against Jughead’s tighten denim. He removes his fingers and grip Betty’s hips roughly as he lowers his head and captures her lips in a heated kiss. Teeth clacking together and tongues battling for dominance, she runs her hands through his thick hair and tugs. Her hands run down his neck, nails scratching slightly, pulling a deep groan out of Jughead. 

Betty starts pulling on his leather jacket, trying to pull him closer to her, her body seeking more friction. A small needy whine escapes her lips as she rubbed herself against him. She didn’t care if they were in a semi-public place, she just needed more of him.

“Please Juggie, I want more” her breath hot against his ear, her hands teasing the skin along his stomach. 

He moves his hands up her legs, slowly making their way back under Betty’s skirt, slightly raising the black fabric higher up her thighs. His fingers along the hem, Betty grasps her hand tightly around his wrist stopping his movement. With wide pleading eyes she looks at Jughead, shaking her head and moving her hands to his belt. Undoing the buckle quickly, and moving her hands to the buttons of his jeans, Jughead stops her movements.

“Betty, we can’t” his voice low and stern. 

“Please” she pleads moving her fingertips to ghost over the front of his jeans. “Just the tip, Juggie” she bites her bottom lip as his grip around her wrist lessens. Fully palming him, she kisses her way up his neck. “I need you” she pants into his ear. “All of you” she licks along the ridge of his earlobe. “Right now, Juggie” she sucks his earlobe into her mouth, tugging slightly.

Jughead growled as he thrust up against Betty, pinning her against the wall. His fingers tremble with need as he unbuttons his pants in haste, he lowers his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking, not giving a single fuck about marking her. 

“Yes” Betty moans as she releases him from the elastic band of his boxers, she wraps her hand around him and begins to pump his steel. Jughead closes his eyes at the sensation of Betty running her thumb over his tip and collecting the liquid to further lubricate her pumps. Feeling overwhelmed and needy, he wraps his hands around the back of her thighs and lifts her up. Lining himself up to her entrance, he wraps her legs around himself as he thrusts into her deeply. They groan in unison at the sensation.

Jughead’s thrust unintentionally begin to follow along the steady fast pace of the band’s bass, Betty’s cries of pleasure melt and swirl with the sultry vocals of the female lead singer. In this dark hallway of the Whyte Wyrm, a dark and sinful symphony was playing a private show.


	8. Rotary Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini ask game prompt.  
bughead phone sex

“Betty, this wasn’t what I had in mind when you suggested this” Jughead’s voice cracked through the old phone, a tinge of annoyance in his low timbre. 

“Oh don’t be so crossed, Jughead” Betty twirled her fingers through the long chord. “This could be a lot of fun” she reclines back against her pillows, setting her baby pink rotary phone between her thighs.

“I have no doubt this could be fun, but in this day and age we have this crazy little thing called video chats” 

“So sassy” Betty traces her fingertips along her inner thighs, “since when does the Serpent prince Jughead Jones back down from a challenge?” the responding snort of laughter on her end of the phone brings a smile to her face. “Just think about it Juggie, you’re so good at words, always typing away on your laptop... what’s a better way to get us off?

There was a long stretch of silence between the two, Betty growing impatience drags her fingertips towards her core. With her fingers teasing the white lace, she lifts her hips off the bed and pulls the lace down her legs. The shock of the cool air against her heated skin makes her gasp into the phone.

“Are you starting already baby?” Betty could hear Jughead shuffling on the other end of the phone. “Are you touching yourself for me? Teasing that pretty little cunt of yours?”

Betty breath begins to quicken at Jughead’s dirty words, her fingers becoming slick with their movements. “Yes” she lets out shakily into the phone as she pulls down on her camisole to release her full breasts, her hand quickly kneading and squeezing.

Jughead lets out a low hum of approval, “such a good girl, Elizabeth” he pushes the waistband of his pajamas low on his hips. “Are you nice and wet for me, love?” he asks as he lowers his hand to fully palm his growing arousal. 

Betty’s voice gets caught in the back of her throat as she swipes her finger, feeling herself growing wetter and wetter with each syllable that falls from her boyfriends sharp tongue. “God, I’m so wet for you right now Jug” a shiver running down her spine as she applies more pressure to her movements. “Tell me what you’re doing right now Juggie. Please tell me you have your hands tightly around yourself right now” she bites her lip as her mind forms an image of Jughead laying in his bed with his hand pumping himself. 

A smile forms across Jughead’s face at Betty’s lustful tone, lowering his pants the final inch he finally springs free. Betty’s deep breaths over the phone fueling himself to grow harder, liquid leaking from his reddening tip. “Of course baby” his hand grips himself hard as he slowly begins pumping, “only one problem. My hand doesn’t feel nearly as good as it would be if I were buried deep inside of you” his movements picking up it’s pace. 

“Fuck, I wish you were here” her fingers move frantically, probing her entrance. 

“Me too, baby. Now I want you to fill yourself up with you fingers. Close your eyes and pretend it’s me filling and stretching you out” his thumb swipes his tip to spread the liquid and lubricate his quickening movements. 

Betty eagerly follows Jughead’s instructions, a low moan rolling off her tongue as she pushed two fingers into herself, she imagines her pumps are mimicking his own. 

“That’s it baby” he croons into the phone, “now I want you to taste yourself, baby. Please” his knuckles turning white from his firm grip. 

Betty removes her fingers and brings them up to her mouth, her tongue swirls around her digits as she savors the sweetness of herself. She moans as she noisily licks and sucks her fingers near the phone, making sure Jughead hears everything. “Hmm, I’m so sweet Jughead” she removes her fingers with a loud pop, “I wish you were here to have a taste” 

“Me too, baby” his movements growing choppy with each snap of his wrists, his toes begin to curl as his release starts to tighten in his lower abdomen. “Fuck, I’m close Betty”

Betty rushes her hands back to her aching core, desperate to build herself up so she can fall into bliss with Jughead. She picks up the same pace as before, curling her fingers in search of her g spot. Her hand starts to grow tired, the muscles in her arms growing warm with fatigue, a frustrated sigh falls from her pouty lips.

“What’s wrong baby?” a smirk forming on his face, having an inkling of the reason behind the noise. 

“I can’t-” she begins as her shaky hand circles her clit hard as she pumps herself, her hips lifting off the bed in an attempt to hit a new angle. “It doesn’t-” a pleading noise fills the room as her she pushes her hand flush against herself, desperate for friction and release. “Juggie, I-” her voice growing higher in need into the phone, her chest heaving with want as she throws her head back against the pillows.

“Shh shh, baby” Jughead croons into the phone, “you need me to come and make you feel good” his voice smooth.

“Yes, please” Betty’s voice cracks into the phone, “I need you” she presses her thighs together in a vain attempt to create friction, the cool metal of the rotary phone a welcoming sensation against her overheated skin.

“I know you do” Jughead’s voice sounding cocky, “I’m already in the car heading your way, baby” his smile evident in his voice.

Betty closes her eyes as a wide smile splits her face, her body relaxing knowing that soon she will falling over the edge and into euphoria. 

“Juggie” she begins, swallowing thickly, “hurry” she pants lustily.


	9. Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit out of my comfort zone, but kinda fun to write

Betty walks into the bedroom in confident strides, her high heels constant click on the hardwood floor matched her excited heartbeat. Her eyes instantly find Jughead leaning against the vanity slowly unbuttoning his shirt, feet crossed and a crooked smile on his handsome face. Her eyes follow his slender fingers, moving her own across her soft milky skin.Her eyes trace the lines and valleys of his lean chest, she runs her hands slowly over his skin.

Her fingers trace the lines of his lower abdomen, feeling the strong muscles contract at her touch. She works to undo his button fly, fingers hooked on his belt loops she tugs him onto the bed. Walking towards the edge of the bed, she pulls his jeans completely off. She raises her hand and brings it down forcibly on his plump ass. Jughead’s groan muffled by the comforter. 

“I can’t wait to take this ass” she whispers in his ear, her nails raking down his spine. 

She watches him start to move his head up, some smart remark on the tip of his tongue but before it could tumble out of his pretty little mouth she grabs a handful of his thick midnight hair and shoves him back down onto the soft mattress. 

“I think I’ve had enough of that smart mouth of yours” her voice takes a more dominant tone, her fingers trace the band of his boxers.

Pressing her fingers into his taunt olive skin she slowly removes the plaid fabric, she watches in delight as the red lines start to bubble up. She reaches over to grab some lube, making sure the shaft of her strap-on would rub against Jughead’s bare ass, a low moan that fills the bedroom brings a smile to her painted red lips. 

“You like that?” she questions, making sure to add pressure to the next prod. 

She watches him nod yes, teeth sunk deep on his bottom lip. She pours some slippery lube onto her fingers and begins to tease his tight little hole. She adds a finger as she wraps her other hand around his hard member.

“You like that baby?” she adds another finger.

“You like it when mistress stretches and tease your pretty little hole before she takes it completely?”

Jughead’s strong hands clench at the pillows by his head, “Yes. Please. I need more”

Betty removes her hand from his hardened steel, her finger swipes his tip to collect the liquid seeping from him. She raises the wet fingers to her mouth, her tongue swirling around them to clean them. She brings both hands down to caress his cheeks, palming them and stretching before spanking him. Betty delights at the sight of the plump reddening skin as she lines herself up to his entrance.


	10. Shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick or Treats Riverdale MiniGame
> 
> "you're giving me shivers, and it's not because of your costume"

Betty saunters up the spiraling staircase of Thornhill, the click of her heels drowned out by the steady noise of debauchery of the party below. The night is growing late, bleeding into the early hours of the morning, Betty takes an exaggerated step over the sleeping form of a boy poorly dressed as a vampire in the center of the hallway.   
Growing closer to the door she seeks, she runs her hands over the tight black fabric that hugs her. Slipping her finger through the slit of her dress and running it up the length of the high cut, she rubs a ticklish circle against her hip before removing her hand and reaching for the brass doorknob. 

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before entering, feeling a rush of confidence by her costume and the few drinks she consumed. She opens the door and her eyes take a moment to adjust to the dim lighting of the room, blinking a few times she can see the plush leather chair in the center of the room. It’s back is facing her but she can make out the midnight black hair at the top of it and the long familiar hands on either side, one holding a glass tumbler of whiskey and the other a cigarette. 

Walking towards the chair, she makes her presence known by the loud click clack of her heels. She rounds the corner of the chair and faces the man, a smirk forms on her face at his expression, cigarette hanging midway in the air. She stands between his legs and places a hand on her hip, her hand moves the fabric of her dress and reveals a long stocking clad leg. She can feel his eyes hot lingering gaze traveling up her exposed leg and linger on the thick black strap of her garter belt.

“You know” she begins as she leans down, showing off her cleavage, and slowly drags her hand up his thigh. Green eyes locked with blue while her fingers ghost along the tightening denim of his jeans. 

“These are very bad for you” she reaches her other hand for the forgotten cigarette and takes it out of his hands. She brings it to her mouth and inhales deeply, she turns and leans over his thigh, making sure to arch her back in the process, and throws the butt into his glass. She laughs lightly as she exhales as she watches his hand move to adjust his jeans. She sits down on the arm of the chair and crosses her legs, she shifts her shoulders so the strap of her dress slides down her shoulder exposing her collarbone and bites her lip as she watches his blue eyes darken at the new sight.

He travels his hand up her leg slowly, gently squeezing as he takes his time exploring her skin. His calloused finger travels across the seam of her stocking, mesmerized by the soft material. 

“You’re giving me shivers, baby” his deep voice filled the room, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows as he slips a finger under the strap of her garter. “and it’s not because of this costume” he ends his sentence with a loud snap of the belt against her thigh. 

She gasped at the unexpected sensation, and squeezes her thighs as her arousal swirls deep in her stomach. “Well then” she uncrosses her legs, allowing his hand to travel to her inner thigh and closer to where her body aches for his touch. “What are you going to do about it, Juggie?”

The loud crash of broken glass fills the room as Jughead releases it in a hurry, desperate to get his hands on the blonde in his lap.


	11. Madame Blossom's School For Exceptional Young Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spooky bughead drabble à la AHS Coven

Everyone was gathered in the greenhouse, a nervous energy was wafting through the glass building as everyone waited for the supreme to show up and inform them of the reason for the midnight summon. Betty walked further into the room towards Veronica, running her fingertips over the petals of the various plants growing. Before the question on Betty’s tongue could leave her blood-red tinted lips a commotion erupted from the back corner of the room.

“Reveal thyself” Cheryl’s shrill voice silenced the room as she sends the wrought-iron partition flying across the room with the flick of one finger. The man that was revealed was not what Betty was expecting, there was something familiar with his bright blue eyes and midnight black hair.

“Sisters!” Cheryl’s shrill voice echoed in the quiet room. “Gather around, seems I’ve found a snake in our garden”

The steps of Betty’s sisters clicked in unison as they made their way to form a tight circle around the mysterious boy. Betty stops herself from moving forward as she watches him straighten up and reveal his tall frame, watching in fascination as his eyes flicker across the room. 

“What, pray tell, are you doing hiding in the shadows of our greenhouse?” the fiery redhead asks as she crosses her arms across her torso, her red polish gleams in the moonlight.  
Betty watches the man smirk as he moves his arms to mimic Cheryl’s, her eyes drinking the sight of him in as she desperately tries to remember what about him is so familiar. Without realizing it, Betty holds her breath in anticipation of hearing him speak.

“His intentions are not ill-willed” the unexpected voice of Veronica answers Cheryl’s question. Veronica steps forward out of the line of women, her chocolate brown eyes now a milky white as she dances between the veils. “He’s here to find answers, he’s noticed the increased disappearances of our kind” Veronica clasps her hands together as she blinks rapidly, each flutter of her eyelashes brings back her rich eye color.

“So I am supposed to believe this-” she waves a pale hand in the stranger’s general direction “person, is one of us?” she looks at Veronica expectantly before snapping her head back to the man, a flash of flames follows her quick movements and falls over her shoulder. She raises an eyebrow in a challenge, wanting nothing more than to run this blue-eyed trespasser off the school grounds. 

But the man relaxes his shoulders, his eyes twinkling at getting underneath her skin with just his presence. He reaches for his pack in his jeans pockets and brings a cigarette to his lips, and while keeping eye contact he snaps his fingers and brings a flame to life between his calloused digits. With his vice properly lit, his eyes once again scan the group of girls staring at him with wide eyes, a smirk growing on his face at their surprised looks. But when his eyes locked onto Betty’s his expression falters, his eyes growing dewy with reverie. Betty gasps at the overwhelming sense of longing that surges through her body. She raises a hand in a feeble attempt to bring herself closer to him, she watches as the cigarette wobbles between his plump lips as he swallowed thickly. 

But before either of them could explore this odd phenomenon, the clearing of someone’s voice commanded the room. 

“Jones, so nice of you to make it” the supreme began, her authoritative tone sucking the warmth from the room. She begins to lazily walk towards him, her steps a steady click in the eerily quiet room. She walks up to the man, an unamused look on her face as she took in his appearance.

“I shouldn’t be surprised” she clicks her tongue in disapproval, “of course you would like to make a spectacle of your arrival” she reaches towards his mouth, plucking the still smoking cigarette from his lips. “Your father is the exact same way” she throws the offending object in the puddle by her feet, the sizzle of the dampening tobacco emphasizes her statement. She brings her black lace covered hand up to his face again and gives his cheek a condescending pat before turning and facing the crowd of girls. 

“Come along now, girls” she slips a ring on her finger and lights her own cigarette, placing it in the holder of her ring. “We have a sinister force approaching our threshold, we need to prepare for battle”


	12. Succubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s All Hallows’ Eve and something has went awry in greendale. A succubus has been let loose, but doesn’t yet have a corporeal form. ANYWAY. It possesses Betty. Her boyfriend, Jughead, has to wildly fuck her brains out until she’s rid of it.
> 
> Halloween mini ask game prompt.

Jughead blinks slowly as he tries to process the jumble of unfamiliar words that were just spoken to him. He stares blankly at Toni’s grandmother, the outline of her body growing fuzzy as his eyes strain. She repeats the same words again, slowly this time as if the ancient dialect would somehow become clearer. Shaking his head to clear his mind his eyes travel to Betty who's tied to the bed in the corner of the room. He watches as she licks her lips towards an uncomfortable Sweet Pea, his eyes looking in every direction but hers. She slinks a stocking clad leg towards him, putting it on full display before him in an attempt to entice him to her bed. 

He clicks his tongue in disapproval as Sweet Pea’s eyes start to wander toward Betty before shooting wide eyed to Jughead. He gave him an apologetic look as he makes his way to the other side of the room, shuffling away from a now pouting Betty, his cheeks growing warm from embarrassment. 

“Can you please explain all this to me” he looks over the eccentric woman’s shoulder to Toni. Betty begins to rattle her handcuffs against the iron headboard, her singsong voice traveling across the large room.

“Juggie” she exaggerates the last syllable of his nickname, “come have some fun with me. I can make you feel so good,baby” her sweet voice melting like cotton candy.  
“In layman’s terms” he pinches the bridge of his nose, “and quickly please” he adds as he readjusts himself in his seat. Silently cursing himself for his body reacting to Betty’s sultry undertones.

Tony smirks and pushes herself off the counter she was leaning on, walking forward to take the seat her grandmother got up from. “It’s simple, Jones” she begins as she leans forward and flips the ancient book around so the text is facing Jughead. “Betty here has been compromised by a succubus of sorts” she flips a yellowing page and points to a picture on the page.

“What? Like she’s possessed?” the panic evident in his voice.

“Not exactly possessed, more like she’s being influenced by it” 

“Okay” he sighs, “how do we fix this? Where did this thing even come from?”

“Greendale” Toni’s grandmother replies from over her shoulder, her hands busy grabbing various glass bottles and vials from the many shelves of the bookcase. “I’ve been hearing whispers of this traveling around. Seems it’s made its way down Sweetwater River and into our sleepy little town” She throws the final ingredient into her stone mortar and picks up the pestle, “luckily there’s a simple solution”

“Okay, great” Jughead moves to the edge of his seat, “what is the solution?”

“sexus appositi” she replies effortlessly, the various charms and beads woven in her hair sparkle in the lights as she grinds her concoction to a fine dust. 

Jughead leans back and runs his hands in his hair looking at Toni for a translation, his brow furrows as he realizes she is avoiding his gaze. He moves his foot under the table and gently knocks Toni’s foot to get her attention, startling her out of her daze.

“Sex Jones” she sighs as she crosses her arms, “you have to literally fuck this out of Betty” she laughs at the expression that forms on his face. She looks over Jughead’s shoulder and nods her head to Sweet Pea and the other people in the room, she leans forward and rests her elbows on the table. “Don’t worry, you can do the rite here. If anything goes awry we will be around to assist you, but I don’t think you have anything to worry about”

Jughead stares at her for a moment, his mouth opening and closing in confusion as his mind races with questions. Movement in the corner of his eye catches his attention, he turns his head and watches as the Sweet Pea and the other work around the room lighting numerous candles and pouring what looks like black salt around the bed that Betty laid in. He looks back at a smirking Toni, “you can’t be serious right now” he asks flatly. 

“Relax Jones” she reaches behind her for the small glass vial her grandmother is holding out for her. “You and Betty are perfectly fine” she begins as she pours the clear liquid onto her fingertips before leaning forward and running her wet fingertips across Jughead’s forehead, “just chalk this up to a wild kinky all hallows' eve night” her fingers trace an unfamiliar symbol across his skin. 

Jughead’s eyes flutter close as he takes a deep breath, he can feel his body relaxing as the oil melts across his skin. Once his eyes opened the lights were turned off, the room now casted in a warm red glow from the lit candles. He watches Toni stood up from her chair and walked over to her Grandmother by the door. He rises, scraping his chair harshly, and begins walking towards them. His eyes connecting with Betty for a moment, he jaw clenches at the sight of her sitting in the bed, the slit of her dress hiked up to expose her long leg and the dip of her hip bone.He stops in front of the two Topaz women, their eyes twinkling in the candlelight as they look between the bed and his face. 

Toni steps forward and flicks her wrist in the air sharply, the metal clink rings in the quiet room as the handcuffs around Betty’s wrist are unlocked. “Remember to have some fun tonight, Jonesy” she smirks as she turns and walks out the door. “Also” she calls over her shoulder, “the room is sound-proof” she winks as she leaves the room, a flash of pink hair is the last Jughead sees of his friend. 

Shaking his head at Toni’s teasing he turns to the elder Topaz, a thank you on the tip of his tongue, before she stops his words with a shake of her head. With a smile on her face she raises her hand between them, a mound of fine red dust nestled in her palm. In a flash she blows across her open hand and sends a cloud of red across Jughead’s face.   
Staggering backwards Jughead coughs as he inhaled the red dust, his breathing grew heavy as he blinks repeatedly from the stinging in his eyes. The heavy slam of the door rings in his head as the questions forming in his mind slowly melt and swirl away and being replaced with one thing and one thing only. Betty. 

“Juggie” Betty’s singsong voice floats across the room, beckoning him to look towards her. She’s standing to the side of the bed, her body hidden in the shadows of the candles except for the milky white skin of her exposed thigh of her dress. 

Jughead licks his lips as his eyes follow the movement of Betty’s hands running along the plunging neckline of her silk dress. A growl growing in the back of his throat as her hands ghost over her breast and down her torso towards the tie that held the flimsy wisp of silk together. With one strap between her fingers she bites her lip as she begins to pull it loose, her eyes heavy with lust as the black fabric falls to her feet. Jughead palms the front of his jeans at the sight of her in nothing but her black stockings, the crisp air bringing her breast to tight peaks. She brings her hand out in front of her and lures Jughead forward with the flick of her finger. 

Jughead rushes forward, the lust pumping thick in his veins as he picks Betty up and slams her against the wall behind her. He brings his mouth to hers in a clash of teeth and tongue, both battling for dominance with Betty the victor. He places sloppy wet kisses along her sharp jaw and down her neck, licking and sucking against her pulsepoint. His hands grasps her waist tightly before running down to her core, groaning deeply when he feels how silky and ready she is for him. Wrapping one of her legs around him he grinds heavy against her glistening core, his hand gripping her thighs as he whispered hotly into her ear.

“I want to give you everything. Tell me what you want. I’m yours, completely” he rubbed himself against her with each declaration.

Without saying a word Betty brings her hands to his shoulders and begins to push him down to his knees and towards the place she craves him the most, her sharp nails digging into his muscles as he slowly makes the descent, his eyes never leaving hers. He falls hard on his knees and he licks his lips in anticipation at the sight of her before him. She runs her hands through his hair, her nails scratching his scalps and she guides him towards her. They both groan in unison when his long tongue makes its first swipe, her sweet taste on his lips sends him into a frenzy. Betty closes her eyes and relaxes against the cool wall, getting completely lost in the sensation Jughead as she releases her hand from his hair and brings them up to squeeze and rub her breasts. Reaching closer to her bliss she brings her leg to drape over his shoulder, pressing her heel into his back she pushes him closer to her as she falls over the edge and her vision shatters as she climaxes. 

She removes her leg from Jughead, her stocking rolling down her leg in the process. She watches with heavy eyes as he straightens up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, her chest heaving as her body is coming down. She moves her hand to swipe at the beads of sweat rolling down the valley of her breasts, but Jughead’s quick tongue beats her to it as he licks her dewy skin. He sucks harshly against the sensitive flesh of her cleavage, leaving a swirl of purple bruised skin before placing a delicate kiss against it. The action reignites the fire burning in her belly, suddenly feeling ravenous as her fingers tug and pull at the fabric still covering Jughead, the fabric ripping and tearing in her haste.  
Jughead steps back as he kicks off his jeans, stumbling slightly as he kicks the denim clear across the room. Betty watches him with keen eyes, her back flush against the wall and her hips swaying side to side waiting for him. Growing impatient, Betty brings her hands down to her core and drags her digits between herself and circling her aching bundle of nerves. With her head down and her eyes enthralled with her hand’s movements she gasped with Jughead suddenly appeared before her and quickly removes her hand, a small whimper escapes her lips at the loss and morphed into a groan as he wrapped his lips around her wet fingers, licking her clean.

Once satisfied, he releases her hand and steps towards her, bracing his hands on either side of her against the wall. His body completely surrounding her against the wall, his skin brushing lightly against hers. With a subtle jerk of her hips against his sets him off, and he lowers his hands to the back of her thighs and pushes her up and wraps her around his hips, opening her up fully to him as he fully slips inside her. He hisses at the overwhelming feeling of her hot and tight around him, his hips still for a moment as he steadies himself. 

“Come on Juggie, give it to me” Betty hotly begged in his ear, her hands gripping the side of his neck, her thumb rubbing against his pulse.

Jughead snaps his hips, a deep moan rumbles out of his throat, and he picks up his pace before forming a sinfully dizzying rhythm. Betty's loud moans and her nails against his flesh encouraging him to go faster,deeper,harder. Both lost in each other the loud crash of the picture falling off the wall breaks them out of their reverie, shards of glass scattered across the floor. Jughead pushes them off the wall and walks towards the bed with Betty still tightly wrapped around him, tossing her on top of the bed.

He looks at Betty writhing and moaning on the bed, opening her legs wide for him as he climbs up the bed. He crawls between her legs, his eyes devouring her glistening skin, he grabbed her hips and lifts her off the bed and twists her so she’s facing the mattress. He runs his hand down her spine, he feels himself growing impossibly harder at the sight of her on all fours, sweat pooling in the dimple of her lower back. Wrapping his hands at the crease where her hips meets her thighs he watches as he lines himself up to her and enters. Building a fast rhythm, the slap of their sweat slicked skin filled the room as they both reach higher and higher to euphoria. Betty’s voice growing higher and higher with each quick snap of his hips.

Sweat runs down his temples, a few drops fall into his eyes, with fuzzy vision he reaches down and grabs Bettty’s breast, squeezing as he continues to pump into her. He grabs her waist and twists his body, bringing Betty to suddenly be on top. Betty hovers over him, hair wild with a mischievous look on her face as she lines herself up.  
“Gorgeous” the breathless words escape out of Jughead’s lips as she stares wide eyed at the beauty above him.

Betty smiles at his admiration and leans down and places a hot kiss against his lip, gently nipping his bottom lip as she moves away. She drags her nails down his lean chest as she straightens herself up and moving over his eager member. Closing her eyes she slides down his length, fully taking him in, her mouth slack as the moan leaves her throat at the new angle this position provided. 

Jughead grabs her hips and begins rocking her against him, lifting her slightly before bringing her down against him. Betty brings her hands down on his lower stomach to aid in her quickening movements, her fingers digging into his skin the faster she moves. Jughead begins to lifts his hips off the bed to match her movements, resulting in Betty crying out and arching her back. With her head thrown back she moves her hands up her body to her chest, pinching and tweaking her hardened nipples. 

“I’m close Juggie” she yells as her hips begin to move sloppily against him, her hands grasping for him in a desperate attempt to feel more of him.

Jughead stills her hips between his hands and begins to pump into her steadily. His body desperate for its own sweet release, he picks up his pace as he begins to feel the fluttering of Betty around him. Knowing Betty was on the brink, he brings one hand down and rubs her swollen clit, ripping a scream out of Betty at the added sensation.

“That’s it baby. Let go” he commands as he adds pressure to his hand’s movements. 

Betty slaps Jughead’s hand away from her hip and plunges herself fully against him, wailing as she comes undone. Jughead’s vision goes white as he feels Betty’s tightly squeeze around him, milking him and taking everything he is giving her. Still moving his hips inside of her as he empties inside of her he feels Betty’s walls slowly flutter as she is coming down. 

The final clench around Jughead steals the breath out of him, the unexpected force startled him. He snaps his eyes open to look at her and he tilts his head to the side at the sight above him. Betty is frozen in a state of ecstasy, her head thrown back with on arm across her chest while the other is across her torso. Panic starts to creep up his spine at the rigid state of her, he begins to run his hands over her thighs in a feeble attempt to awaken her, his only solace was the light rising and falling of her chest signally that she was still breathing while in this state. 

Jughead watches her closely for any signs, his hands rubbing up her legs and her lower back. Suddenly a wisp of black smog flows out of her slack mouth, slowly building in density the longer it tickles out and forms above him like a cloud. Once the last of the black substance leaves her mouth, Jughead watches the black mass swirl and glide across the room before slipping underneath the thin open space under the closed door. The moment the mass is completely gone, Betty gasps.

“Juggie?” Betty asks groggily as she takes deeps breaths, her small frame beginning to move on more. 

“Shhh, baby” Jughead reassures her, rubbing soothing circles against her thighs. He smiles at the big yawn that Betty doesn’t even try to hide from him. “Come here” he lifts her off of him and lays her down besides him. He chuckles at the sight of her rolled down stockings gathered around her ankles as he helps remove them. 

He pulls the comforter back from under her and brings it up over the both of them. He curled himself flush behind her, one arm under her pillow and the other hand is combing through her hair. He moves her hair out of her face as he places light kisses against her shoulder blade, his legs sliding to tangle between hers. He places his head against the plush pillow as Betty’s breathing evens out as she falls deeper into sleep. Bringing his arm to wrap around her middle he gently scoots her flush against his chest. 

“Happy all hallows' eve, my love” Jughead whispers as he places a gentle kiss against Betty’s hair. 

Betty hums contently as she burrows her face deeper into her pillow.


	13. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much longer six sentence Sunday drabble and I will be adding more very very soon

The sound of a key inserting itself into the front lock brings a smirk to Betty’s lips. She keeps her eyes trained to the manifesto sitting in her lap, each mark she makes with the red pen makes her giddy. She can’t wait to see the pinched face Jughead will make when he sees all the corrections she’s made. She hears the doorknob jingle, she lowers her reading glasses down her nose and begins to swing her legs absentmindedly over the side of the couch.

Heavy combat boots echo down the hallway, the loud clang of keys being thrown on the entryway table. As the footsteps get closer, a shiver runs down Betty’s spine, the anticipation growing thick in the small New York apartment. Rereading the same sentence for the fourth time she closes her eyes and rolls her neck, she begins counting the steps. One….Two... Three, then silenced. 

A loud sigh fills the room. Betty smiles.

“I should have known you would be here” his eyes trace the lines of the black garter belt against her bare thighs.

“Archie tried to warn me that you were back in town”

Betty looks up from the papers, red pen raised high, ready to make another red splash against the smudged black ink.

“Yeah, Archie needs to learn how to keep his trap shut” she raises her eyebrows.

“How did you even get into here?” he traces a finger against the thin black strap around her ankle.

“Wouldn’t you like to know” she swats his hand away with her foot.

“Unbelievable. You’re like a goddamn cat, all elusive and shit” the small snort that Betty made just irritated Jughead even more. 

Betty watches him walk across the room, yanking his beanie off and throwing it towards the couch. She watches in delight as his jaw clenches in annoyance, causing the tendons in his neck to become more pronounced. Betty has a few more buttons of his to push, she can’t wait to see his eyes ignite in a swirl of blue. Betty squeezes her thighs together to dull the ache steadily growing, she bites down on the cap of the pen to distract her.

Jughead walks up to the kitchen island and reaches for the bottle of whiskey, he scraps the glass tumbler against the granite countertop. A small smirk on his face knowing the sound has always gotten on Betty’s nerves. With the now poured drink he turns to face Betty and takes a seat on one of the barstools, slowly swirling the glass in his hand.

“Betty, put the papers down. You shouldn’t even be looking at that” he says exasperated.

“Why?” Betty questions mockingly, eyes wide and green, “embarrassed?” a wicked grin on her painted red lips. She slowly swings her legs off the arm of the chair and raises herself up. 

“You still love to overuse semicolons” she saunters towards him, her green eyes swirling with mischief. “But I do have an issue with the sex scene between the two main characters” she walks up to him, slamming the large stack of papers onto the counter. 

“And what’s that, exactly?” his adam’s apple bobs as he swallowed thickly, his eyes lowering to her chest, following the length of her collarbone.

“It’s rather dull” she raises her hand to his chest, her fingertips touching the smooth buttons of his shirt. “Where’s the passion, Jones?”

“You really didn’t like that scene?” the anger rising in his voice. “It’s good and you damn well know that, Betty” 

Betty shrugs, “It’s so boring. Too vanilla” she lowers her hand down his chest, her fingertips ghosting along his belt buckle.

“Too boring, huh?” his hand moves quickly and grasped itself snugly around Betty’s wrist, pulling her forward across his legs. His other hand comes down swiftly against her ample milky skin, the smack loud in the room. His hand starts to knead and massage the stinging red skin, his pants growing tighter, gently prodding at Betty’s stomach. 

“Yes, the whole scene itself lacked emotion. I-” the resounding smack of his hand stops Betty from finishing her sentence, her words molding into a moan.


	14. Broomstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Mini Ask Game
> 
> “I’m tired of this broom. You got anything else I can ride?” - Bughead
> 
> Betty and Jughead are in rival gangs

Betty walks down the final steps to the Blossom dungeon, her heels echoing her arrival. She pauses before entering the doorway, she takes a few deep breaths in a feeble attempt to control her emotions. Her mind a whirlwind of emotions, but she knew she needed to keep them well hidden from Cheryl, for both her and Jughead’s sake.

She reaches for the ornate door handle and pauses, anger flaring in the pit of her stomach at Jughead’s foolishness. Why would he attempt to show up in the Pretty Poison’s territory much less Cheryl’s house? And on all nights, Halloween. He knew they had a rendezvous later tonight after they were both done with their gang duties. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and swings the door open and steps inside.

The room was cool and dimly lit, Betty’s eyes took a moment to adjust. Sitting in the center of the room was Jughead, his arms behind his back with his hands tied. Betty was relieved he had his chin tilted down and not pushing Cheryl’s buttons, his dark wavy hair covering his eyes. In the corner filing her nails, dressed head to toe in her signature red was the she-devil herself, Cheryl.

“Cousin” her voice echoes in the quiet room, “so glad you took your sweet time coming down here” she sets the file down and admires her freshly sharp nails in the dim light.

“Sorry, Cheryl. I came down as soon as Peaches found me” Betty attempts to keep her voice even, she needed Cheryl to leave before any suspicions grew. 

“Very well” she begins walking towards the door adjusting the devil’s horns sitting in her hair, “you sure you’ll be okay down here with this miscreant?” she sneers in Jugheads direction.

“I’ll be just fine” Betty rolls her eyes at her cousin’s dramatics.

Betty watches Cheryl leave and close the door behind her, she stares at the door and listens to Cheryl’s footsteps fade away until the dull thump of the music playing from the party was the only thing that could be heard. She crosses her arms and turns to face Jughead, she arches an eyebrow waiting for him to start explaining himself. After too long of a pause, Betty sighs loudly.

“Hi, baby” Jughead looks up at her through his hair, a smug look on his face. 

“Don’t ‘hi baby’ me, what were you thinking?”

“What can I say? I missed you” he leans back in the chair and shakes his hair out of his face, “cute hat, by the way” he shoots her a crooked smile.

“Shit” Betty whispers under her breath and she reaches up and snatches the witches hat off her head. “You’re a little shit, you know that?”

“Yeah. But you love it”

“That’s debatable” she says nonchalant, a smile on her face as a wicked idea crosses her mind. 

She turns to walk to the table against the wall in front of Jughead, making sure to sway her hips with each step she took. She bends at the waist to place her hat down, arching her back she feels the material of her short dress ride up her thighs and show a hint of her lace underwear. The strangled choke coming from Jughead makes Betty bite her lip as she looks over her shoulder.

“I’m getting tired of this broom, Juggie. You got anything else I could ride?” she asks sweetly as she swipes the hat off the table, letting it fall on the floor next to her. 

She bends to pick up the fallen hat, letting her hand trail up the back of her thighs as she straightens up, hiking up her dress and palming the flesh of her backside. Removing her hands she lets the fabric fall back, she turns to face Jughead and begins her lazy saunter back over to him. 

“I think I could help you with that” he sits lower on the chair and opens his legs up for her, bucking his hips up a little in the process. 

“I think you just might” she walks between his legs, feeling more confident with each step she takes, a swirl of lust tumbling deep in her core. She places her hands on his shoulders to brace herself as she straddled him, rubbing her core against his tightened denim. 

“Uncuff me, I want to touch you” a groan falls from his parted lips, his hips chasing for more friction. 

Betty tsks her tongue hotly against his ears, “this is your punishment, baby boy” she grabs a handful of his hair and pulls him to the side, exposing his lean neck. “I’m going to have my wicked little way with you” licking and nibbling at his neck. 

A groan of annoyance mixed with arousal rumbles from the back of his throat as he chases Betty’s lips, capturing them in a hot kiss. Betty presses against him as the kiss deepens, a moan of approval once she slips his tongue between her glossed lips. Betty raises up, arching her back to grind against Jughead, whipping her hair to one shoulder as she closes her eyes. Jughead leans forward, desperate to taste more of Betty’s skin and begins to lick and suck along her delicate collarbone and up her neck. 

Betty runs her hands through Jughead’s thick hair, placing her hands on the sides of his neck. Her thumbs against his strong jaw she tilts his head up and lowers herself to connect their lips. But before their lips could be reunited, the sounds of steps could be heard outside the door, panic shoots up Betty’s spine as she stares wide-eyed at Jughead.

“Would it really be that bad if they found out?” he questions, his eyes shining.

Betty blinks a few times, her eyes getting lost in the swirl of his blue eyes. She contemplates his suggestion, the clicks of Cheryl’s heels growing louder and louder.

“What do you say, baby?”


	15. Smoke Bomb

Betty wakes up with a jolt, snapping her eyes open she takes in the unfamiliar room before her. The last thing she remembers is trying to escape the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. The loud shrill of the alarm behind her as she ran in between the thick trees, scraping her knee as she fell over a thick root, a blinding blue light, then darkness. But the room before her is not the familiar bleak room from back at the sister’s. She squints her eyes to try and see better in the dark room, but she’s unable to make anything out. 

Sitting up in the bed she clutches the side of her head, rubbing small circles to try and soothe the dull ache. She swings her legs over to the side and she sets her feet on the cold tile floor, as soon as her feet made contact the room lights began to flicker on slowly. With the room lighting up Betty looks around, nothing catching her eyes. She brings her knees to her chin and wraps her arms around her legs, the windowless baren walls begins to fill her with dread, the purpose of this room is clear. It’s a jail cell. Scanning her eyes to the far side of the room they land on a dark mass in the corner, crawling to the edge of her bed the image begins to come clear. The dark mass is a man, curled up asleep with his bare back on full display. Betty sits on the bed and watches the man sleep, slowly the tiles on the floor began to light up one by one making its way towards the sleeping figure. 

With the floor illuminated beneath him, he begins to stir awake. Taking in his surroundings he rises up from the floor, whipping his head around the room. He turns around and his movements stills when his eyes land on Betty, his eyes traveling down her body as he tilts his head to one side. Betty freezes under his gaze.

Her eyes drink every inch of him, but there was something off with his appearance. He was tall, taller than any person she has ever come across. His hair was midnight black with unruly curls, nestled in between his various curls were gray-green velvety leaves weaved entrically like a sort of crown. His body has various smatterings of freckles and moles, she can’t help herself when her eyes begin to connect the dots. His skin was a creamy olive tone, with dark gray markings wrapped around his arms that resembles a downy birch tree. Her eyes dance along the edge of his loose hanging jeans hugging his hips. She quickly looks up after realizing she lingered too long, dusty pink danced across her cheekbones. 

Betty opens her mouth to break the silence between them, but before the words could come out the speaker in the corner begins to crackle. The feedback fills the room and echoes off the walls before a stern emotionless voice began to speak.

“Greetings and salutations, test subjects”

A chill ran down Betty’s spine as the man’s cold words began to sink in, she wraps her arms around her torso as she looks up at the man

“You both have been selected by happenstance for our study”

“And what exactly is this study?” the tall man asked, his low voice booming in the room.

But instead of an answer, a small canister was thrown into the room and instantly a thick pink smoke escaped from it. Plumes of smoke filled the room quickly, Betty tried in vain to get away by moving higher on the bed. But there was no escaping, she inhaled the pink vapors and was for a moment surprised by the sweet smell of roses that invaded her senses. The sense of fear leaves her body as another, stronger sense overtakes her body. And animalist verge begins to bubble from deep within her as she eyes travel to the strange man, her pupils growing larger as they lock eyes. 

Betty grips the white bed sheets tightly as her eyes rake over his heaving chest, sensing that the same lust that is thickly pumping through her veins are mirrored in his. The atmosphere in the room is crackling with electricity and the pink smoke swivels and swirls around them. The sheets around her bare thighs begins to feel itchy, she flings the offending cotton off of her, sighing as the cool air hits her heated flesh. The low, loud rumble comes from the man’s chest as he takes a few steps towards her but stops mid-step. Desperate to feel his hands on her, she slowly spreads her legs open to him, hoping the small movement would entice him over. She watches with glee as his eyes grow impossibly wide as they move down to her dripping core. A growl leaves his lips as he stalks forward, his eyes locked on her in the bed.

A content sigh escapes her upturned lips as she lays back, anticipation growing in her chest knowing that soon she will finally feel him on her. All over her. 


	16. The Courtesan Of New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will most likely be adding more to this...possibly a Moulin Rouge! AU?

Jughead sits down at the familiar booth, his back relaxes against the cool plush leather as he reaches inside his suit jacket for his lighter. He listens to the mindless chatter from the surrounding booths by him, only one word rings clear in his mind.

_ Betty.  _

Before his mind could wander and get lost in his dark thoughts, a loud clatter jostles him in his seat. Jerking his head towards the noise he watches as a rowdy group of inebriated men clamber into the booth next to him.

Jughead watches the group for a moment, the lights in the room starts to flicker, signaling to the crowd that the show will be starting soon. The excitement in the room is palpable, as the men sit in their seats eager for a sight of the jewel of Manhattan. Getting lost in the dance of the tabletop candle in front of him, he quickly snaps out of its hold when the lights go out and the loud humm of the orchestra begins. 

The entire room grows dark and a single spotlight is slowly making its way to the empty stage. The tiny jewels woven in the deep maroon of the stage curtain reflects and shimmers in the spotlight. As the bellowing drums begin their crescendo, a single slim pearlescence leg snakes its way out of the slit of the curtain. The crowd begins to whistle as the leg begins its tease, slipping in and out of view between the crushed velvet curtain. 

Finally, she slips fully into view on the stage, a coy smile on her face as the roar of the crowd grows to an all time high. Dripping with jewels, she stands centerstage, the lights reflecting off her corset dancing across the crowd. 

_ Beautiful.  _

Jughead leans forward in his seat, his elbows buckle under his weight, his mind growing fuzzy as he drinks in the sight before him. His eyes follow the rhythmic movement of her hips, the crystals dripping off her body glittering and twinkling with each subtle movement of her sinful body. 

Her twinkling green eyes lock onto his, and Jughead knew this little show was all for him. The rowdy men around him slip away from his view, as her pouty lips curl up in a sly smile, a small promise to more to come later tonight. 

Jughead sits straighter in his seat, his fingers itching to touch her. He repeats a small mantra in his head over and over to control his urges, he knew in due time he will have her all to himself. 


	17. Lucky Number Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bughead Holiday Prompt #16  
Single during the holidays and the bartender serving up festive cocktails is incredible

Betty sighs heavily as she stares down at the bar-top, her eyes losing focus as she stares at a chip in the woodwork. Her pointer finger drawing lazy circles around her glass’s edge, the crushed candy cane pieces dusting the ledge collecting along the pad of her finger. This has been a growing frustrating routine for Betty, she gets her hopes up for a date and they _ always _ crash and burn, and end with her enjoying a drink by herself. Her finger picks up their movement along the glass as she thinks about her date tonight with ... _ what was his name? Brad?  _ Her finger circles,  _ Sebastian?  _ Another loop,  _ it’s not like it even matters, Betty  _ She thinks to herself.

A loud obnoxious giggle rings out across the bar, startling Betty from her tipsy reverie. She looks up from her perch and looks into the mirror across from her, her eyes darting to a crowded booth in the corner where the offending noise originated from.

Sitting in the booth was Betty’s date for the night, with two ditzy girls hanging on each arm. Betty catches herself staring and shakes her head as she moves her eyes back down towards her now empty drink. The laughing starts again and Betty rolls her eyes, each nasally syllable a reminder of her failed date. 

Familiar heavy footsteps approaches her, bringing a small smile to her lips, already knowing who they belong to. Keeping her eyes downcast she watches intently to the drop of condensation slowly travel down her glass. A flash of white suddenly comes into her line of sight, as a ratty dish towel is thrown in front of her, she jerks slightly back in her seat. A familiar low chuckle surrounds her, goosebumps rising along her arms as she raises her eyes.

“Jones” she shoots him with an unamused look.

“Don’t give me that look, you were moments away from completely drowning in your own thoughts. I’m practically a hero.”

Betty watches as he leans opposite against her, raising one arm to rest his fist under his chin. She can’t help but notice that in this position and in his standard tight black cotton shirt, that the muscles in his arms look extra delicious. She shakes her head to stop her brain from continuing that train of thought. She watches him lower his hand, a smug look on his face, having caught her checking him out

_ That smug bastard. _

“You’re a shite bartender, you know that?” she taps her nails against the bar-top. A giggle on the tip of her tongue at the sight of Jughead bringing his hands to his heart while wearing a ridiculous pained look on his face.

“What can I say?” he lowers his hands and raises them to his sides, “We are completely swamped tonight”

Betty moves her head to either side of her, shaking her head at the sight of empty seats, excepted for the booth with  _ whatshisname.  _

“So what’s a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?” she raises an eyebrow and she flicks her empty glass across the sticky bartop.

“Well you can start by telling me what happened with guy number 6?” he picks up the glass and moves it to the washing bin.

“Keeping score of my failures, are we dear Forsythe?”

“Not failures. Accomplishments, Betts” 

Betty rolls her eyes at his statement, remembering the conversation they had back with date number four. A shiver makes its way up her back remembering how attractive he was that night, Betty wasn’t sure if it how late in the night they had spoken to or how assertive he was about his view.

“There’s not much to say” she begins to inspect her manicure, hoping her short answer would be enough for him. 

“And?” he asks as he walks back in front of her, making his way to the bottles to pour her a new drink. 

Betty bites her lip trying to think of what to say next. Should she tell him about how he showed up late with liquor on his breath? Or that he was blatantly texting some other girl while she was trying to start a conversation with him? She crosses her arms, her thoughts putting her back in a fowl mood that the whiskey had been successful in getting rid of. 

She opens her mouth to speak but no words left as she watched Jughead turn his back to her to pour her drink. She eyes traveling along his shoulder blades, thanking the cotton gods for the black fabric that hugs his frame  _ oh so nicely.  _ Her eyes catch glimpses of color as his hands move around as he is preparing her drink, the tattoos covering his arms flashing in and out of her vision. Her eyes travel down his back and to the right back pocket of his low hugging jeans, curious to see what new well loved paperback will there tonight.  _ To Kill A Mockingbird,  _ Betty thinks to herself. 

Before she could make a comment about the paperback in his pocket, Jughead turns and faces her with her drink in his hand. He places the glass on a napkin and makes a show of adding a wedge of lime to its side before slowly sliding it towards her. 

“I’m still waiting for an answer,” he states, throwing the dish towel over her shoulder. 

Betty raises the glass to her lips, taking a small sip before answering. “What is there to say?” she raises her shoulders in a half hearted shrug. “I’m obviously not his type” she tilts her head over to the booth. She watches his blue eyes travel over to the booth, she watches him blink a few times before a laugh erupts from him. 

Betty stares confused at him before looking over her shoulder to view the booth. The sight before her is an odd mixture of disgust and amusement. One girl is laying down asleep on one side of the booth, one high heel dangerously close to falling completely off her foot. And on the other side of the booth is Betty’s date and the other girl aggressively making out, her nose crinkles at the sight.

“Wow, Betts. I think 6 takes the cake for being the worse”

She turns to face him again and brings her glass to her lips, she lowers her glass angrily, the amber liquid spilling slightly over the edge. As much as she hates to admit it, seeing him in a booth and being treated so terribly earlier really hurt her feelings. But before her thoughts could turn darker, Jughead’s soft “hey” lifts the fog.

“Don’t let that bastard take up anymore time in that head of yours” he reaches forward and places his hand on top of hers. 

Betty swallows thickly, her senses hyper aware of how soft and warm his hand feels on hers. Blinking a few times and savoring the sensation, she nods her head yes and gave him a small smile. Once he removes his hand she takes another sip of her drink.

“I think I'm just going to give up dating all together” she declares before taking another gulp. “I’ll just adopt a handful of cats and become a crotchety old cat lady” she watches with amusement at Jughead rolling his eyes at her absurd statement.A soft bell jingle makes its way toward Betty’s seat and suddenly a lump of orange fur is right next to her drink. 

“See! This is definitely a sign” she begins to pet the orange floof, the sounds of his loud purrs reaches her ears.

“Dammit, Oliver!” Jughead half yells, a smile on his face. “Bad cat, you know you can’t be on the bar” he begins to wipe his shirt, somehow already covered in orange hairs.

“If he’s so much trouble for you, I can take him off your hands” she watches the cat move to her lap and curl into a ball. “I can start my collection tonight” 

“You’re not going to catnap my cat” he raises his own glass to his lips. “And you’re not going to become some lonely cat person” 

“Right. Because I just have the boy lined up” Betty throws her thumb over her shoulder.

Jughead chuckles slightly, and runs his hand through his hair. Betty noticed his demeanor changing slightly, she could see the wheels turning in his mind as he played with the rings on his fingers. 

“How about one more date before going full cat lady?” his eyes darting back and forth over her face. 

“I swear, Jughead, if you’re about to tell me you have a friend that you think I will like, I may scream”

“No” he wags a finger in the space between them, a worried look across his brows. He blinks as the crease disappears before moving his finger to point at himself. 

“With me” he states plainly, his eyes ignited with determination.

“With you” Betty repeats, her eyes staring up into his, excitement traveling across her skin at the possibilities. 

“Come on Betts” he places his hands on the side of the bar and lowers himself to be eye level with her. “Let me be lucky number seven” 

. 

‘


	18. Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My twist on the Bughead Holiday Prompts #27  
"Escaping to the coat closet to make out during the fancy party"
> 
> i swapped out coat closet for an elevator, and threw in a dash of secretly dating

Betty moved her eyes once again to the giant ornate clock on the wall, calculating how many more minutes she needed to stay at this stuffy work party before she could make her escape. She sighs into her glass as she takes a sip, wishing for the hands on the clock to propel themselves faster. She brings herself back to the group discussion, smiling and nodding at the appropriate times, each time taking a small step out of the circle of her coworkers to make her escape. 

To say she was distracted was an understatement, all her mind could think of tonight was  _ him.  _ No matter where she placed herself in the banquet hall, her eyes still found him, and each time she looked his blue eyes were on her. Knowing that she had his eyes on him sent a volt of energy through her, she enjoyed this cat-and-mouse game they developed at work. They preferred that no one at work knew of their involvement, they didn’t need to worry about break room gossip or snide remarks. In the process, they had to get creative to sneak subtle touches and heated glances during work hours, and the added thrill it provided once they could be together without prying eyes was  _ delicious.  _

Her name being repeated by her superior snapped her back to her surroundings. She recovered quickly, her cheeks heating steadily from a mixture of champagne and being caught daydreaming of Jughead. She can see him standing nearby the dessert table,  _ of course,  _ shoving a forkful of cake into his mouth, his eyes crinkled in laughter. 

She squints her eyes back at him, slightly miffed that she’s the one struggling. Her eyes focus on the smidge of frosting left on the corner of his mouth, she wets her lips and bits down on her bottom lip, feeling utterly ridiculous for being jealous of a smear of frosting. She watches Jughead bring a long finger to swipe the frosting and watches with keen eyes as he brings his finger to his mouth, licking and sucking his finger clean. 

She releases her breath, unaware she was holding it in during the exchange, and watches his face morph into a smirk. She shakes her head to break his hold on her and finishes her champagne flute in one gulp. Her eyes land on him and finds him leaning against the bar, one hand holding his glass of whiskey, and the other playing with the rings adorning his fingers. She tilts her head to the side, silently questioning why he isn’t trying to socialize, and is met with a slight nod of his head as he pushes himself off the bar’s edge. Her eyes travel down his tall frame, now fully on display as he stands straight, noticing how well his dark wash jeans hung low off his hips. Her eyes snap back up to his face, wanting one last look before he turned his back to her, and is met with a slight eye roll from him and a quick wink before he turns fully and makes his rounds around the room. 

She brings her attention back to the group, trying to decipher what the topic of discussion was, when someone next to her grabs her hand and drags her towards the bar. She looks down and sees the deep maroon nail polish of the phantom hand, relaxing slightly knowing exactly who it belongs to. 

“What's wrong, V?” she asks quietly, smiling slightly at the bartender as they approached.

“Oh nothing, I saw that both our glasses were empty” she waves her hand in Betty’s direction, “two champagne refills, please” she practically purrs to the bartender.  _ _

Betty couldn’t help but laugh at the smitten look on the bartenders face, poor guy didn’t even last 20 seconds in Veronica’s presence before he was eating out of the palm of her hand. The two girls watch as their now full glasses are placed in front of them, and reached for them at the same time, clinking them together before bringing them to their lips for a sip. 

“Now, spill” Veronica practically demands, turning her head towards Betty with a smirk.

Betty sputters into her glass.

“Wha-what are you talking about?” she tries to keep her voice even.

“Oh, don’t try to play coy with me Betty Cooper. I totally saw”

Betty blinks a few times, trying to steady her breathing, her mind racing. Worry starting to creep up Betty’s spine. If Veronica caught on did that mean other people did too? At least Betty knew that if Veronica knew, she could keep a secret, but it would also mean that she would tease Betty relentlessly about it at work. 

“Don’t worry” Veronica leans closer to whisper to Betty, “your secret is safe with me” 

Betty breathes a sigh of relief.

“Everyone has a work-crush, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about” Veronica reaches over and gives Betty a warm side hug.

Betty smiles into her glass, if only Veronica knew the extent of her “work-crush”. She brings her arm to cover Veronica’s back and give her a gentle squeeze, thanking her. 

Veronica is called to the other side of the room, she gives Betty’s hand a quick squeeze before she leaves. Betty smiles as she set her glass down, ready for another refill, she spins the glass around the bar-top a few times, her grin growing wider knowing how large of a bullet she just dodged. 

She was distracted watching the bartender work behind the bar to realize that someone had approached her. Her mind in a bubbly haze of champagne, she didn’t hear the familiar boots growing louder. Instead, she felt calloused fingertips ghost across the sliver of skin showing of her middle. She gasped at the familiar touch, her body igniting from the mixture of being affectionate in such a public space and how much she craved being alone with him. 

She looks over her shoulder and bites her lip at the heated look on Jughead’s face. His features sharp and blue eyes ignited in a swirl of need. Neither said a word as they took each other in, the bartender clearing his throat breaking them both out of their trance. Betty snaps her eyes to the bartender and thank him, taking her drink in her slightly shaking hand. She takes a sip and keeps her head forward, not daring to look at Jughead, not trusting her body at the moment. She can feel him move closer to her as he sets his glass down and asking for another finger of whiskey, throwing the bartender a few bills onto the bar-top to tip him for the generous pours throughout the night. 

Once the bartender walked to the other side of the bar, Jughead turns around and rests his lower back against the edge. Taking a sip he looks out the corner of his eye and laughs when he sees that Betty still hasn’t moved her position. 

“You ready to get the fuck out of here?” 

Betty opens her mouth to respond, but there was a loud burst of drunken laughter from across the bar. Betty looks over to the commotion and watches in amusement at her coworkers, with their loosen ties and rosy cheeks, singing badly along with the music from the live band. 

“You have no idea” she responds simply, taking a sip. Her eyes still trained on Reggie from her department doing the worm on the dance floor, and the horrified look on Veronica’s face. 

“5 minuets” Jughead’s voice is suddenly in Betty’s ear. “Elevator” he demands hotly against the shell of her ear. Running his hand slowly down Betty’s back and over the curve of her ass, grabbing a handful as he takes a step flush against her before moving away completely. 

Betty looks around for any wandering eyes that may have just witnessed their exchange, but thankfully the room seemed none the wiser. She finishes her glass and sets it down, giving the bartender a smile and wave goodbye as she walks away. She walked quickly to her table to retrieve her purse, dodging please of ‘one more drink’ and “come dance with me’ with a smile on her face. 

With her final goodbye she walks out of the banquet hall, her heels clicking loudly in the empty hallway. She looks over her shoulder to see if Jughead has made his escape yet, but brings her head back forward as she turns the corner to the elevator. She pushes the button and waits only a moment before the large doors open and she steps inside. She leans one hand on the railing while she looks out the door for Jughead, growing impatience with each time she has to push the ‘keep doors open’ button. 

She giggles when she watches Jughead turn the corner quickly, not expecting him to be jogging. She shoots him an annoyed look as she exaggerates pushing the button to keep the doors open  _ once again _ , but quickly is replaced with a smile at the boyish smile on Jughead’s face as he approaches. 

She moves to the back wall of the elevator as Jughead makes the last few steps, she watches him walk in and without looking hits the button to keep the doors open longer. 

“Wha-”

But before Betty could ask her question, Jughead is flushed against her. His hands on the sides of her neck, his lips on hers. He moves his mouth to place hot wet kisses along the slope of her neck, his hands running down her sides and wrapping behind her thighs, slightly lifting her up and against the wall of the elevator. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this all night” he gasped against her neck, his hands bunching her dress at her hips.

“Me too baby, me too” Betty sighed, her chest heaving dramatically as she runs her hands through Jughead’s messy black curls. 

She brings her legs to wrap tightly around Jughead, pushing her heels against him as he grinds against her. A high heel falls off her foot, clanking loudly against the floor, but that doesn’t stop them, Betty kicks the other shoe off her foot, flinging it against the closed elevator door. The sensation of the elevator rushing down and the friction they created with their swiveling hips sends them into a delirious state of bliss. 

Betty brings her hand between them, snaking it under Jughead’s shirt and running her nails along the taunt skin. She brings her hand further down and cups his hardening denim, bringing a low groan to rumble out of his mouth. Betty can feel the elevator slowing down and opens her eyes to look at the screen and see what floor they are on, her eyes growing wide at how quickly their ride was about to end. 

“We gotta stop” she whispers urgently, placing her hands on his shoulders. 

Jughead mumbles something against her neck in between nipping and sucking, causing Betty to close her eyes and enjoy the sensation. She taps his shoulders again, to remind him that they needed to pause this.   


“Fuck it, I don’t care if people see” Jughead says clearly, licking along Betty’s collarbone.

Betty inhales deeply, this isn’t the first time Jughead has made this declaration. Each time, it causes her heart to flutter and skip a beat. When they first started this, she was worried that she would be the one out of the two to develop deeper feelings and wanting more. So each time he would say things like this, she knew that he cared more for her than beyond a friend with benefits. But that was a discussion for another day, and not while they are dry-humping in an elevator for the whole building to witness. 

The elevator dings signaling they are about to reach the bottom floor, Jughead sighs as he gently lowers Betty down to the floor. Smirking at how much shorter she is compared to him now that he high heels were off. He begins to turn and search for her shoes, but Betty reaches and places her hands along his jawline. His eyes pour into hers before lowering down and placing a small kiss against hers, his tongue licking along her bottom lip in a silent promise of more to come.

The elevator door fling open and the sudden loud noise startles them both, causing them to jump apart. Laughter could be heard on the other side of the hallway, Betty and Jughead exchange a smile, they knew exactly who that laugh belonged to. Jughead places his arm over the elevator door sensor so Betty could slip her shoes back on, a cheeky smile on his face whenever she swayed and had to re-balance herself. 

Walking out of the elevator they look around and see that no one else is down in the lobby except for Smithers, the doorman. He was sitting at his desk, a knowing smile on his wrinkled face, his eyes twinkling with laughter. He had almost caught Betty and Jughead numerous times throughout their relationship, and liked to tease them lightly about it, but he understood their situation and always made sure to do it without any prying eyes or ears around. 

“Good evening, lovebirds” his voice raspy with age, giving them a wink as he raises his coffee mug in a salute. 

Both Betty and Jughead chuckle at the old man, walking side by side but not holding hands. It had been a rule made between them, not physical contact in front of people at work, but Betty would be lying if she said her hand didn’t itch to clasp his. Growing closer to Smithers and the front door, Jughead stops mid step and turns slightly to face Betty. She raises an eyebrow at him in question, and watches as he simply raises his hand between them a crooked smile growing on his face. Betty smiles as she raises her own hand and places it in his, weaving their fingers together. They continue walking, and Betty can’t help the grin on her face as their joined hand swings between them, happy that Smithers would be the first one to witness this.

“Finally!” Smithers teases, his eyes trained on their joined hands. “It’s about damn time” 

They both laugh as they pass Smithers, each giving him a small wave goodbye as they walk through the revolving door. Betty takes a deep breath of the cool crisp air, her eyes following the descent of the snowflakes in front of her. She looks over to Jughead hailing a cab, and smiles. She wraps her arm around his, bringing herself closer, and places her head against his shoulder. In this moment, Betty can’t help but agree with Smithers wholeheartedly.

_ It’s about damn time.  _


	19. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut prompt #12  
"Don't be so rough, there can't be any marks"

“Don’t be so rough, there can’t be any marks”

Jughead hisses through his teeth, lessening his grip ever so slightly around her delicate wrists. He got lost for a moment staring down at his hands, his olive toned skin contrasting so beautifully against her milky white.

He wanted nothing more than to leave his mark on her, claim her for all to see against her delicate neck. He knows and understands why he can’t, she’s his best friends little sister. If word got out it could ruin everything, his lifelong friendship, the cooper family dynamic, and more importantly the Serpent’s hierarchy.

He’s not sure how much longer he can play this game, his feelings for Betty growing deeper and deeper with each passing day. He wants nothing more than for the whole world to know that Betty Cooper choose him. He has a plan in place, a way to break the news easily to Chic, but that has to wait until the Ghoulie problem was dealt with once and for all.

He places hot wet kisses up her inner thigh, inching closer and closer to her core. He wants nothing more than to bite and suck against her smooth skin, leaving a mark after mark. He places his hands on her hips, pushing her legs open wider. He settles himself, his mouth watering as the sweet smell hits him. He pushes her hips up, allowing her slick lips to open up and reveal her swollen rosebud.

He knows the words that are on the verge of escaping his lips would be too much for Betty to hear. Their situation was not without many complications, and he didn’t want to add more to push Betty to the brink of a breakdown. A wicked thought pops up into Jughead’s head, and a wicked smile forms on his lips, maybe his tongue could do the talking.

He lowers his head and takes one long swipe of her slit, relishing in the soft sigh that reaches his ears. He raises his eyes and drinks in the sight of Betty with her wild curls splayed around her in a halo of gold. He knows now that his clever girl is too wound up in his sheets to decipher his hidden meaning.He places a sloppy wet kiss against her sensitive nub, teasing her opening with the tip of his tongue.

M- His tongue traces slowing across her slick skin, he could feel the goosebumps raising along her skin. He can feel her start to squirm, he raises a hand along her taut stomach, dipping his finger into her belly button before placing a firm hand to hold her still.

I- He swipes long and hard along her slits, twirling his tongue quickly against her clit, causing Betty to moan loudly and arch her back off the bed. Her hand finding its way to his hair, gripping tightly as she tries to push his closer to herself.

N- He traces his tongue rougher this time, adding the pressure he knows Betty craves. Dipping his tongue into her entrance, a low groan rumbles from deep in his chest as her sweetness dances across his tongue.

E- He slips a single digit slowly into her, curling his finger ever so slightly. Moving in and out slowly to match the pace of his tongue, Betty’s breathless ‘yes’ encouraged him to pick up his pace and add a second finger.

He could feel her start to flutter against his fingers, urging him to move a little bit faster. He brings her clit between his lips, suckling softly as his fingers move quickly in and out of her. Knowing she was close, he gently bit down on her delicate flesh. He loud cries fills the bedroom, her walls squeezing tightly against him as he helps her down from her high.

He removes his fingers and brings them up to his mouth, sucking them clean. He moves up her body, kissing his way up. He nuzzles his nose against her pulse point, inhaling her scent as he lines himself against her entrance.

Betty runs her hands along Jughead’s back, lightly scratching before reaching finally settling in his dark hair. Tugging his hair, she brings his face towards her. They lock eyes for a moment, their heavy breathing synchronizing. She brings her lips down to place a gentle kiss against his, biting his lower lip as she moves away.

“I’m yours Juggie” she runs her thumbs along his sharp jawline. “Always and forever”


	20. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompt #64  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole"

Jughead paced the small kitchen in his flat above the Whyte Wyrm, biting at the hangnail on his right thumb as his mind raced over the events of the night and what was taking Betty so long to get up to him. The last person he would of guessed to walk through the bar’s doors was Bret and his crew. Luckily Betty was there and turned them away, but not before Bret could spit venom towards her and his family. Jughead flops down on his old couch in a huff, trying to control his breathing as the anger starts to bubble up inside. He closes his eyes and rolls his neck, relieving the tension. The sound of the door opening and shutting with a loud bang brings him to open his eyes and look towards the door. 

Betty leans back against the closed door, a deep sigh escaped her lips. She brings her eyes towards Jughead, the fire still brewing behind her deep green irises. She pushes herself off the door, her high heels clicking against the old wooden floorboards as she begins to pace the same path Jughead was just walking. 

“I can’t believe the nerve of that jerk” she began, her fingers playing with the rings that adorned them. “What gives him the right to come to the bar and say the things that he did?” 

Betty turns, her short dress fanning up and revealing a sliver of skin that caught Jughead’s attention. He sits up straighter on the couch, his body reacting to the peak of the black lace hugging her curves. A wicked thought curls and settles in his mind as he watches his beautiful Blonde full of fire and spunk. He feels himself begin to stir and harden as his eyes travel up her long legs.

“I should have hit him” Betty stops in front of him, one hip popped out making the hem of her dress rises higher along her thigh. “God, I wish I did” she clenches her hands in her reverie. 

“Hey, shh” Jughead coos, one finger tracing along her fist, coaxing her to release her grasp. “He’s gone, there’s no need to keep thinking about that pompous asshat” he settles his hands along her waist, holding firmly, his fingers gently rub the silky soft material of her dress. 

“I know Juggie” she sighs, “He just has the most punchable face I’ve ever seen,” she laughs lightly at her own joke, running her hands through Jughead’s thick hair. 

“That he does” he agrees with her wholeheartedly, he lightly tickles her side, bringing more girlish giggles out of her. 

“Stop” she giggles, sway slightly in a vain attempt to get away from him. “But seriously Jug, we need a plan to put Bret in his place, once and for all”

“I know, and we will” his eyes travel down her legs, “but not tonight, no more talk of Bret”

Betty opens her mouth to speak, but Jughead clicks his tongue to stop the words before they left her clever painted lips. His hands travel down the skirt of her dress and snake behind her legs, he drags his fingertips slowly up her calves, and over the sensitive skin behind her knees. His hands knead as they travel up her thighs as they disappear under the fabric of her dress, before settling on her lace covered hips. 

“But, Juggie” she begins to protest, the fire for vengeance still burning in her chest. 

“How about I fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole?” he slips a finger under the thin band that sits on her hip, raising it up and letting it snap back against her pale skin. The small smack echoes in the small room, mixing with the small gasp Betty released at the sudden sensation. 

“Is that a promise?” she takes a small step forward, her thumb traces along his sharp jawline. 

Jughead hmms his approval as he grips the lace with both hands and slowly lowers it down Betty’s milky thighs. Desire starts to flicker and lick deep inside him, when his hands sweep past her inner thigh and feels them slick with want. His pants grow tighter as her damp lace comes into view from under her dress, his hands dragging them lower and lower before reaching her knee and letting them go. He kept his eyes fixed on her face, noting that her cheeks are already flushed and pink as she steps out of them and slightly kicks them across the floor and away from them.

Betty tilts her head to the side, feeling powerful under the gaze of Jughead. She moves her hands to his and removes his hands firm grip. And makes a show of bending across the couch to the light-switch behind Jughead, arching her back and making the dress creep up and reveal her exposed skin. The cool air licking deliciously against her overheated skin. She sways her hips side to side making sure Jughead gets a good view before switching the lights off and drowning each other in darkness, the only light coming from the window on the other side of the apartment. 

She straightens up and runs her hands up her legs, raising her dress up as she settles herself in Jughead lap. The bulging denim brings a smirk to her lips, a sign of the delights tonight had in store. The anger that was roaring inside her replaced with desire, want and need. She grinds her hips slowly against him, while she slowly lets the delicate straps of her dress fall off her shoulders and exposing her heaving chest. 

She presses her chest against his, her soft flesh against his cool leather and mind numbing sensation. She places a hand against his chest and the other runs through his hair, pulling slightly and moving his head to the side, exposing his neck to her. She places a wet kiss against his pulse point, leaving an imprint of her deep red lipstick against his olive skin. She drags her lips up his neck and bites at his earlobe, red smeared across the corner of her lip. 

“Well mister Jones” she whispers hotly in his ear, “I’m ready for my distraction”


	21. Chapter 21

The Whyte Wyrm was particularly rowdy this Saturday night, the endless chatter from the patrons was deafening. The music from the jukebox, the clink of glass bottles, and the constant fog from cigarettes begin to overpower Jughead’s senses. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by the gentle squeeze of his hand, he looks up and sees Betty smiling coyly, over her shoulder. His eyes travel down her body, taking every curve and dip of her hips and waist, the tight material of her dress leaving nothing to the imagination. His eyes linger on the hem of the dress, getting lost in his thoughts, curious if the material of her dress is as soft as it appears. A quick tug forward hurls him out of his thoughts, he stumbles forward and sends an apologetic half-smile before stepping in time with the Blonde leading him to the staircase. 

A few Serpents catcall and shout over the music playing from the old dusty jukebox, poking fun at their not so subtle plans. He’s grateful that the bar is crowded tonight, muffling their jokes and lessening their blows. He can see a slight blush rising on Betty’s cheeks as she looks back at Fangs and sends him a cheeky wink before turning back and continuing walking forward to the back of the bar. The light reflecting off the leather of her high heels catch his attention, the flash of blood-red on the bottom with every step she took. He can feel desire start to curl and tumble deep in his chest, goosebumps erupting over his skin. 

They finally reach the staircase and Betty stops suddenly, Jughead wasn’t expecting that move and stepped directly behind her. A hiss leaves his lips as his tightening denim becomes flush with the delicate curve of her ass. A soft giggle escapes Betty’s painted lips, she pushes back rubbing him firmly before beginning her ascent up the stairs. Jughead shakes his head, a smile forming on his lips, as he looks across the room towards the bar. He makes eye contact with a smirking Toni and Sweet Pea, who was filling in as the bartenders for the night. Toni raises her eyebrow at him expectantly, while Sweet Pea begins making an obscene motion with an empty whiskey bottle. Jughead rolls his eyes as Toni slaps Sweet Pea in the chest, before turning and following Betty up the stairs. 

Betty is waiting for him halfway on the staircase, with her leg carefully placed allowing the long slit of her dress to be on full display. Her eyes light up when he approaches, she gently sways her exposed leg in front of him, baiting him to move quicker and run his hands over her smooth skin. Just as Jughead raised his hands to touch her, she quickly turns and races up the stairs, her laugh echoing in the quiet stairwell. He races after her taking two steps at a time, finally reaching her and grabbing a hearty handful of her bottom, pulling a shriek out of Betty before releasing her. 

He reaches the hallway, the steady clink of Betty’s heels calling him closer and closer to her. Finally reaching the door to his apartment, he watches Betty standing there with her back to him, one long finger tracing faded bronze doorknob. He walks up to her and stands flush against her, he reaches forward between her arm and waist towards the doorknob. He lowers his face to her neck and kissing behind her ear, watching Betty close her eyes and sigh as she tilts her head to the side, giving him more access to him. He inserts the key and turns the knob as he places more kisses up and down the slope of her neck. He pushes the door open and brings his hands to her hips, gently pushing her forward as he removes his lips from her skin. 

Betty walks through the door and steps to the side, dropping her purse on the bench near her. Jughead kicks the door closed before turning quickly and surrounding Betty, pushing her against the door. Betty’s gasp quickly being muffled by Jughead’s lips on hers, nipping and sucking her bottom lip. Betty runs her hands over his leather-clad sleeves, before framing his face between her hands, her thumbs tracing along his sharp jawline. Jughead traces her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, coaxing her to open her mouth and deepen their kiss. 

Betty hooks her thumbs under Jughead’s jacket, pushing it off of him and leaving it in a pile of crumpled leather by their feet. hands play with the hem of his cotton shirt and the waistband of his jeans, before snaking down and palming his tighten denim causing him to buck up against her hand with a deep groan. Jughead runs his hands along the small of her back, pulling her closer to him and arch her back, his nimble fingers reaching for the small zipper. He leaves hot, sloppy, kisses down her neck as he slowly unzips her dress. Nipping and sucking at her pale delicate skin as the thin straps of her dress fall off her shoulders and settle in the bend of her arms. He licks and sucks along her collarbone as he reaches and thumbs the tiny strap, before dragging it completely off of her. He kisses down her chest, lightly biting the swell of her breast as he pushes the soft fabric down to join his discarded jacket. He brings a puckered nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly as he lets go of the dress and snakes his hands to the back of her thighs. He places a firm hold of her and lifts her up, opening her legs wider for him to settle himself against her. He brings his lips back to her, teeth clacking as they fight for dominance. He grounds himself against her, relishing in the feel of Betty wrapping her long legs tightly around his waist. Betty runs her hands through his hair, grabbing tightly as they deepen the kiss, before letting them hang over his shoulder and trace his upper back. 

“Take me to bed, Juggie” she breathlessly whispered hotly against his ear, before bringing his earlobe between her teeth. 

“Who said it had to be on the bed?” 

Before Betty could question him, Jughead pushes them both away from the door. His hands holding her tightly as he walks across the apartment and towards the kitchen table. He walks up to the edge and sweeps an arm across the surface, sending stacks of books and papers toppling to the ground in a loud commotion. He places Betty down on the cleared table and plays with the thin band of lace along her hip, he kisses her softly as he pulls the damp fabric down her legs. 

He stands above her, his eyes tracing her bare form, his mouth-watering as their eyes connect. His fingertips ghost up her legs, up her thighs and wrap around her hips. He pulls her towards him, placing her delicately on the edge. He hooks his foot around the leg of the chair behind him, dragging it across the hardwood floor, never breaking eye contact with her. He sits down, licking his lips as he becomes eye level with her dripping core. He raises her legs to drape over his shoulders before he leans down and licks a long swipe against her. His tongue swirls against her clit as he weaves his arms under her legs and reaches up to her chest, his fingers mimicking the movements of his skillful tongue. He can feel Betty dig her heels against his back as she arches herself off the table’s surface, a smirk forming on his lips as her heavenly cries fill the quiet apartment. Her hands move to cover his, urging him to apply more pressure against her heaving chest as she grows closer and closer to release. His tongue teases her entrance before entering, bringing a cry to fall from her lips as she falls completely apart. 

Jughead grinds his hips forward, rubbing his erection against his jeans, desperate for friction. Feeling Betty ride against his mouth as she was coming down was growing to be too much for him, his head growing dizzy with need. He removes his mouth from her core, kissing her inner thigh before lightly biting her soft flesh. He stands up from the chair, kicking it away from him as his hands move to his belt buckle. His fingers fumbled with the button of his jeans, growing frustrated he didn’t notice Betty sitting up until her fingers slip over his and assist him with undoing his jeans. Betty looks up through her long eyelashes, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, as she pushing his jeans down his legs. 

Betty licks her lips as she paws at Jughead’s shirt, snaking her hand under the fabric and raking her nails over his stomach. She grabs a fistful of the fabric and gently tugs him forward, placing a hot and wet kiss against his lips, biting his lower lip as she pulls away. She hops down from the table and walks past Jughead and towards their bed, the moonlight pouring in from the windows casts her in an ethereal glow. She reaches the edge of their bed and looks over her shoulder back to him, her eyes begging for him to come and join her. She climbs on top of the bed, on her hands and knees, putting herself on full display for him. Jughead stumbles as he hurridly tries to kick off the fabric pooled around his feet, eager to follow after her, his eyes following the swaying motion of her hips on top of the bed as she beckons him to her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
xoxo  
M


End file.
